The Bride
Grim Tales: The Bride is the first installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Anna's twin sister, Luisa, goes missing on her wedding day. Some believes she was murdered but her body was never found. Anna has to find out what really happens to her sister. __TOC__ Plot Anna comes to the family mansion to find out about her sister's disappearance. The 'demon' appears and offers to help Anna. He will send her to the moments in Luisa's memories where she has to unlock an item tied to each memory and uncover the mystery of Luisa's death, giving Anna a chance to save her. But if she fails, he will take her soul. Anna agrees; her first task is to find Luisa's diary, as it is the gateway to her first memory. Anna goes back to the moment when John proposed to her. Searching through her memory, Anna manages to find the next clue, the engagement ring, before going back to present. Anna searches the mansion and discovers a photograph taken when Luisa met John in the family amphitheatre. The demon sends Anna to that moment and tells her to find Luisa's handkerchief, which is stuck in the damaged stage lift. After wandering back and forth the area, she is able to fix the lift and takes the handkerchief, sending her back to the mansion. While looking for another clue in her mother's room, Anna wonders why her father's room is locked up. Anna finds another photograph behind the fuse box and enters another memory; John and Luisa had a fight and she was crying. The demon instructs her to find a rifle in a puzzle safe on the fireplace. Anna manages to solve a puzzle and gets the rifle. Using it to shoot the lock, she enters her father's room and finds a bolt cutter. She uses it to enter the locked basement with another locked door. A new photo is hidden behind a map in the basement; it was winter at the family house with unhappy John and Luisa. The demon impatiently tells Anna to bring him a rose in an ice sculpture. When she gets the rose, he refuses to help her any further. Anna unlocks the door in the basement and enters the basement corridor, where she finds John Gray imprisoned in the dungeon. John tells Anna her father is behind all of this. Despite her doubt, Anna moves on and solves another puzzle in the dungeon, taking her to the next memory: John and Luisa were traveling and so happy together. Anna is searching the area when the demon appears and throws her out of the memory; she realizes that the demon is actually her father. Not giving up, Anna goes to her father's room and finds Luisa who is captured alive in the secret room. They have a brief conversation before their father appears and takes Luisa to the ritual room in the basement. She also meets the twins ghost, her half sisters, telling Anna that their father needs the souls of twins to complete the occult ritual. Anna follows her father to the ritual room. She shoots him with tranquillizer gun and releases Luisa before he can finish the ritual. The room suddenly collapses on him. The game ends with Luisa smiling back at Anna. Bonus Chapter Luisa and John are married and sells the family mansion. Anna comes to check on the Taylors, but is shocked to see them in stasis (neither dead, nor alive) with glass vessels containing their souls beside them. She finds out that five demons tries to possess the family by removing their souls to claim their bodies (which she believes the same thing might happen to her father). Anna manages to release their souls, saving the Taylors from their terrible fates. Characters * Anna: Luisa's twin sister. She goes back home to find the truth about her sister's disappearance. * Luisa: Anna's twin sister. She vanishes on her wedding day. * John Gray: Luisa's fiancé, who has been missing after Luisa's disappearance. * The demon: an otherworld creature, later revealed to be Anna and Luisa's father. * The twins: two ghosts in the secret room, later revealed to be Anna and Luisa's half sisters * The Taylor family (bonus chapter): the family who buy the mansion after Luisa and John are married. Trivia * There's no map and voice-over in this game. * Anna's name is never mentioned in this game. In fact, the first time her name was mentioned is in the eighth game. * The Taylors' fates after the incident are unknown; some believes they leave the house for good. Category:Games